1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bubble toys, and in particular, to a bubble generating assembly which is shaped as an animal, has a small and compact configuration, is convenient to use, and effectively produces streams of bubbles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bubble producing toys are very popular among children who enjoy producing bubbles of different shapes and sizes. Many bubble producing toys have previously been provided. Recently, many bubble generating assemblies have been provided where a film of bubble solution is formed across a bubble ring without the need to dip the bubble ring into a dish of bubble solution. A stream of air is directed towards the film of bubble solution to generate a stream of bubbles. Examples of such bubble generating assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,223,149 (Thai), 6,682,570 (Thai), 6,755,710 (Thai), 7,144,291 (Thai), 7,182,665 (Thai) and 7,172,484 (Thai), among others. Most of these assemblies include a pump system which delivers bubble solution from a bubble source (e.g., a bottle) to the bubble ring, a linkage that moves a component (either a stationary bar or the bubble ring itself) to form a film of bubble across the bubble ring, and an actuator that turns on a fan to direct the stream of air at the film of bubble solution.
While these bubble generating assemblies have been effective in producing streams of large and small bubbles, and in bringing considerable entertainment and fun to children, they still suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, some of these assemblies are quite large in size because of the intricate linkages and pump system that are needed to produce the bubbles. In addition, some of these bubble assemblies are not easy to use, especially for younger children. Moreover, some of these bubble assemblies require that the bubble solution container be screwed or otherwise connected to the housing of the bubble assembly, which can be aesthetically unattractive and adds to the size and weight of the bubble assembly.
Reducing the size of the bubble assembly, and enhancing the convenience of use, will allow younger children to enjoy the benefits of the bubble assembly since a smaller bubble assembly can be carried around more easily. In addition, eliminating the need to attach a bubble solution container to the housing will lighten the weight and reduce the size of the bubble assembly. However, these objectives must be accomplished while still ensuring that bubbles can be produced effectively, and while finding a clean and secure storage for the bubble solution when the bubble assembly is being carried around.